The Things She Didn't Tell Him
by Mistress Moonlight
Summary: Kagome has just found out what she really is. She's confused and doesn't know what to do. Inuyasha is acting weird and is trying to sort out his feelings. Will Kagome ever clue him in to the whole truth? Review! Pairings: InuKag and a little of SanMir
1. Prolog

The Things She Didn't Tell Him  
  
By: Mistress Moonlight  
  
Prolog  
  
She woke up in a cold sweat. Kagome had been having this dream or more like nightmare ever since she started coming to the feudal era. She didn't understand it no matter how many times she had the dream. But she knew it involved her father's death. She moved Shippo off her stomach and got up quietly. Kagome exited the hut so deep in thought she didn't sense the half demon's aura behind right her.  
  
What are you doing, wench? Kagome whipped around to face none other than Inuyasha. I um, needed some fresh sir, she lied quickly. Feh, was the only reply she got. 'She's up to something. I can smell it when she lies; Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously.' Kagome swiftly walked past him. Where are you going? For a walk, she said shortly.  
  
Kagome walked a good while and eventually sat down on a log. 'Why do I keep having this dream?' Inuyasha had followed Kagome and was currently looking down at her from the low branches of a tree. 'Why doesn't she sense me? Something's bothering her I know it!' Kagome got up from her spot on the log and continued her walk deeper and deeper into the dark forest. 'But this doesn't make any sense! My father died in a car accident, not protecting my family and me from a demon!' Inuyasha who continued to follow her suddenly stopped short. There was a barrier in front of him so he could no longer pursue Kagome. Kuso, he hissed under his breath. If I can't get through than who is going to protect her?  
  
Kagome finally looked up to where she was going. 'Oh great I'm lost, she thought glumly.' That's just what I needed, she exclaimed sarcastically to no one. She tried to use her miko powers to find Inuyasha, but something was blocking his aura. Kagome picked up her pace and was soon blindly running through the woods. 'Inuyasha, where in the world are you?' Kagome failed to notice a tree root and ended up falling on her face. When she looked up from the ground there was a youkai standing in right front of her. The demon bowed and said in a soft tone, come with me Lady Kagome.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Translations: Kuso - shit or damn it!  
  
Youkai - demon  
  
Mistress Moonlight: Review! 


	2. What am I?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anything else.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome picked herself up from the ground and followed the demon. He seemed friendly enough and she had no clue where she was anyway. Who are you, Kagome asked restlessly? They had been walking for ten minutes now and she was tired of waiting. You will find out soon Lady Kagome. Kagome followed silently from then on. Many questions filled her mind like where exactly this mysterious demon was taking her and what was up with "Lady Kagome"? Only Myoga and Miroku called her that. Kagome kept herself aware and a sharp eye out for any suspicious.  
  
They entered what looked like to Kagome an Inu den no more like a town. All the Inu youkai bowed as Kagome walked past. What's going on? Why are they bowing? The youkai in front of her did not answer, but continued to walk. That's it! I want some answers, now! Just as the words left her lips the youkai in front of her came to a stop.  
  
'What the heck?' Thought a very frustrated Kagome as she looked past the Inu youkai in front of her. There in front was very old looking demon. His eyes were filled with wisdom that only comes for hundreds maybe even thousands of years of living. He was in a dark robes came to his ankles as well as his gray hair. The old youkai rushed towards the stunned girl and bowed deeply. My lady! He cried out. I thought I was never going to see your lovely face again! 'What in the world is going on, thought a very nervous Kagome.' The old man continued to speak. After you and your father disappeared all those years ago, we.well we thought you might be dead.  
  
Wait a minute, Kagome said her eyes wide. Y-you knew my father? The demon didn't stop in his ramblings. Of course we knew as soon as you came back to us! We all sensed your dominant blood! 'Dominant blood?!?' Though, I am very sorry to say we couldn't bring you here until now, because your real form and powers will be locked away until two days from now, your eighteenth birthday!  
  
`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`With Inuyasha*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*  
  
Damn this! I've tried everything. And there is still nothing left I can think of to get through the barrier. 'Kagome, please be okay!' Inuyasha tried several more times to cut through the barrier with the tetsaiga, but his attempts ended up being fruitless. (A/N: Is that how you spell Inuyasha's sword, tetsaiga? Please someone, tell me!)  
  
`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`Back with Kagome *`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*  
  
What ARE you talking about? Kagome had had it! She was tired of not getting her answers and she wanted them now! The old demon stopped in mid sentence. Oh well, you probably have no clue what any of us are talking about do you? Kagome shook her head impatiently. She had been patient enough for one day now it was her turn to talk. Well come on then. Let's go inside and talk. It's getting cold out here. Oh and by the way, call me Elder. In truth the sun had risen, but gone behind a huge cloud. With out the sun's direct rays it was very chilly outside.  
  
'Inuyasha is going to be SO mad at me when I get back, she thought miserably to herself. "Kagome, where have you been?!?"' She knew he would yell at her. He couldn't do anything without his "shard detector" and every time she thought it, it made a dagger stab deeper and deeper into her heart. For in truth, she was deeply in love with the dense hanyou. If only he knew, she whispered quietly to herself.  
  
Awe, you are thinking of your young, Inu, hanyou companion, are you not? Hai, she said sadly. Do not worry, child. I am sure he will come around. Thank you, she replied quietly. Kagome didn't know why, but she felt like she could tell Elder anything. Kind of like she had known him as long as she lived.  
  
Now! You must be wondering what you are here for. Yeah, Kagome said sheepishly. First of all, I think you should know who your farther was. Since I take it he passed away? Yes, was his gloomy answer. Kagome, who didn't want to think about that right now quickly said, and who was he precisely? Your father was King Yasisashi of the Southern Lands. (A/N: I have no clue what so ever what Kagome's father's real name is so I made one up.)  
  
But, but, Kagome stuttered. He would have to be a. Demon, Elder finished for her. That also means since your mother is human you are a hanyou. A hanyou.Kagome trailed off. In her head she was thinking that it could be a good thing, but also a bad thing. Why had her mom neglected to tell her she was a HANYOU!?!  
  
And I'll have my true form and powers on my next birthday? That is correct, Elder replied simply. Well I think it is time for you to go, Kagome. We will talk again when you sleep tonight. What do you mean, she asked curiously? Different types of youkai have different powers. One of our powers is to communicate in dream and sleep. You have to go now. Your Inu friend is about to brake through the barrier we put up. Ask one of the youkai outside to give you a ride and take you away from here.  
  
Right, she said as she smiled! Kagome hugged him quickly and dashed outside. Elder smiled back as she left. She will make a great leader, he said softly to himself. Kagome grabbed the closest Inu youkai. Can you please take me away from here? Of course, the youkai said as he bowed. She quickly jumped on his back and the youkai took off. When they came to about a hundred feet away from the barrier the demon put her down. Thank you, she said graciously. With that the demon bowed again and leapt out of sight.  
  
Just as he left Inuyasha broke through the barrier and ran towards her. Where have you been? He screamed at her. He stopped and took a step closer. Inuyasha bent down and started sniffing her all over. Kagome's face turned several shades of red and she instantly froze. Inuyasha's head jerked back. 'She's been with another male, he thought sadly.' You have male youkai scent all over. Where the hell have you been?!?  
  
Kagome's eyes widened as she looked at Inuyasha. Somehow she didn't think Elder wanted her to tell Inuyasha what she was just yet. No where, she lied. Inuyasha could tell she was lying to him it was written all over her face and in her scent. Though, he was the only one who could tell when she did lie. The others were always fooled. Kagome brushed past him. We better go back before the others worry too much. With that she walked back to Kaede's hut, Inuyasha following sulking about her being with another male.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Translations: Hanyou - half demon  
  
Ja ne - see you  
  
Inu - dog  
  
Youkai - demon  
  
Hai - yeah  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Me: There's another chapter for ya!  
  
Shippo: But I wasn't in it at all!  
  
Me: Awe, poor Shippo. But you're in the next chapter!  
  
Shippo: Well, review for the nice lady who is going to put me in the next chapter!  
  
Sango & Miroku: Will we be in the next chapter?  
  
Me: Of course! Well, review! Ja ne! 


	3. Where were you?

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha! Though I wish I did.  
  
Updated: 9/30/03  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Reviewer Replies  
  
Oneesan no Miroku Houshi: Thank you so much! I'm glad you like my fic!  
  
Katzztar: Thanks for your honest criticism. If it helps me to write better I'm all for it!  
  
inugirl0621: I just found out how to spell it. It's Tetsusaiga.  
  
LilNezumi LilInu: Glad ya like it!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome walked back towards the hut and was greeted by a load smack and a HENTAI!  
  
"Miroku is at it again," she muttered softly to herself. Kagome walked with her head lowered, looking at the ground, and deep in thought. So deep in thought in fact, that she didn't see a furry orange ball galloping towards her. The orange fur ball jumped at her with such a force that she was thrown backwards onto the ground. Inuyasha saw what had happened and hurried to her side only to find her laughing.  
  
"I didn't realize you missed me so much, Shippo," Kagome said merrily. She couldn't resist the innocent look he gave her and she giggled.  
  
"Momma, it seemed like you were gone forever." Shippo said cutely while snuggling in to Kagome's stomach. Kagome continued to laugh softly. She looked up and noted that they were on the edge of the forest. Behind her Inuyasha was fuming that Shippo was rubbing his scent all over her. 'Probably just to make me mad, too,' he thought to himself angrily.  
  
"I wasn't gone that long was I," Kagome asked surprised?  
  
"You were gone half the night," Inuyasha shot in roughly. Kagome gave them both apologizing looks. Mean while inside she was thinking of excuses if they asked her where she went. Most of them were incredibly lame and others were way too farfetched. Kagome considered telling them she was going to the bathroom, but she was gone way to long for that. Next she considered telling them she was attacked by a demon, that would explain why she was gone so long and why she smelled of a demon, but then it hit her she didn't have a scratch on her. 'Not to mention Inuyasha would go crazy over that idea', she thought glumly. She knew the question would pop up sometime, but didn't know when. She only hoped she had a reasonable excuse by that time. She was jogged from her thoughts when what Shippo had said earlier registered.  
  
"Hey wait, when did you start calling me Momma, Shippo?"  
  
"It is alright, isn't it, he asked worriedly." From the look on Shippo's face he was about to cry.  
  
"Of course," she said hurriedly! Inuyasha only stared at Kagome with wide eyes. 'Does she really want a pup that bad,' were his jumbled thoughts. The three of them continued to walk back to the hut, Shippo riding on Kagome's shoulder. When they arrived they found an unconscious monk on the floor and a seething woman with steam rolling out her ears. She also had a bright red face. Kagome walked the short distance across the hut to stop Sango from killing the perverted monk.  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome said quickly. The said hanyou looked at her with slightly raised eyebrows. He then glanced back at the rumpled heap on the floor that he assumed to be the monk, Miroku. To be perfectly honest if you didn't have demon smell it was hard to tell, save for the recognizable purple robes.  
  
"Could you please drag Miroku out of here before Sango murders him," Kagome asked him fearing for the perverted monk's life.  
  
"He deserves it," the demon exterminator ground out heatedly.  
  
"I know he probably does, but I need to tell you something." Inuyasha looked back at Kagome with a look that clearly said, "What are you up to?"  
  
Sango took many deep breaths to calm her self.  
  
"Alright Kagome, what is it you wanted to tell us," Sango asked slowly, clearly she was still really angry.  
  
"I'm going back home for an hour or so, Kagome said quickly hoping Inuyasha wouldn't catch on.  
  
"What?!?" He practically screamed this in her face. 'To bad for that plan, Kagome thought sadly.' Kagome backed up and went over to her huge bright yellow back pack. She rummaged through it, but still couldn't find what she was searching for. Kagome bent down deeper into the bag until it was to her waist. Thus the result of this was for her already very short skirt to get even shorter.  
  
Inuyasha starred at her butt in wonder. 'Is she doing this to me on purpose?' Sango being in somewhat of a blind rage didn't notice the dazed hanyou starring at her best friend's behind. Otherwise she would have smacked Inuyasha and he would be unconscious. Kagome stood up quickly and spared a glance back at Inuyasha. She followed his gaze to her butt and quickly snapped around while screaming "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!?"  
  
He jerked out of his stupor to look up at the menacing girl. 'Oh shit, she never swears. I'm gonna get it now!' Sango, seemingly calmed down, widened her eyes in surprise. This was something you would expect from Miroku, but Inuyasha?  
  
"Um Kagome, what do you have in your hand," asked a weary Sango. Kagome did a double take to the packages in her hand.  
  
Oh, well, I WAS going to give you the last of the Ramen for Inuyasha, but he's being a pervert, so I think I'll let you and the others have them instead. " Shippo going unnoticed for all this time finally spoke up.  
  
"Do you really have to go Kagome? I mean you just got back from where ever it was you were."  
  
"Yeah Kagome, where did you go last night," asked Sango. Inuyasha was about to throw in his two sense when Kagome cut him off.  
  
"I'll tell you when I get the whole information and when I'm ready. Until then I'm sorry, but you'll have to wait."  
  
"We understand, Kagome-chan," said Sango thoughtfully. Kagome walked over to Sango and hugged her for being so understanding. She turned to Shippo.  
  
"Tell us whenever you're ready Momma, he said to her sweetly" Kagome smiled gently down at him and turned to Inuyasha for his consent.  
  
Inuyasha looked away and muttered, "Feh." But inside he was hurt. Hurt because Kagome couldn't tell him what was going on. Sure he wasn't totally honest with her some of the time, but he thought at least she was with him. He quickly glanced at her to find her starring at him sadly. Inuyasha watched her as she handed Sango his favorite food in the world, but right now it didn't seem to matter.  
  
Shippo walked towards Kagome and wrapped his little arms around her legs. She looked down at him and smiled.  
  
"Don't worry Shippo everything will be just fine and I'll be back in a couple hours." She crossed back over to the other side of the hut and picked up her back pack. Kagome walked out the door tossing over her shoulder "Take care and see you in a few hours!" Inuyasha made a move to follow Kagome when Sango stopped him.  
  
"Don't, she looks like she has something important on her mind at the moment." Inuyasha gave up seeing her fierce glare and went to sulk in a corner. It was at this time that Miroku decided to come in.  
  
"Awe, where was Lady Kagome off to in such a hurry?"  
  
"Where else does she go on her own, stupid?" Inuyasha said this very bitterly.  
  
"I would hope she goes to the bathroom on her own," Shippo piped up from beside Sango. This caused a chuckle to erupt from Miroku and a giggle from Sango, lightening the mood a lot. Inuyasha just continued to sulk in the corner.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~With Kagome~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She walked to the well feeling a bit down. She didn't like to keep things from her friends, especially not from Inuyasha. Kagome jumped down the well and was surrounded in a purplish/bluish light. She looked up and saw the roof of the shrine, signifying she was home. Kagome climbed out and walked out the door. Souta was outside getting ready to go to school when he spotted her. He quickly jogged over and gave her a hug saying he missed her and mom was in the kitchen cleaning up from breakfast. Kagome thanked him and he continued on his way to school.  
  
Kagome walked in to the house and crept into the kitchen. Her bag dropped to the floor with a 'plop.' Her mother turned around sharply, startled by the sudden noise. Oh yes Kagome was going to get answers and she wanted them now.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Me: Yay! Another chappie done!  
  
Shippo: Yep, now you guys should know the drill.  
  
Me: Right! REVIEW!!! Because that's what motivates me to write!  
  
Shippo: ^_^ 


	4. Answers and the Beginning of a Dream

The Things She Didn't Tell Him  
  
By: Mistress Moonlight  
  
Disclaimer: I would just like to let you all know That I WISH I owned Inuyasha but I do NOT!  
  
Updated: 1/12/04  
  
MM: I'd just like to give a super special thanks to Zonza, kenji, and DeathAnglethestreetfighte for reviewing the last chapter! This Chapter is dedicated especially to them!!!  
  
Apology: I am SO SORRY for not updating! I know you probably don't want to hear it, but I had computer problems for two weeks and it wouldn't even boot up properly. Then I had TONS of homework! I also have two midterms this week and should be studying for them, but I'm updating instead. So there were no updates for a while......AGAIN I AM SORRY!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Things to know:  
  
~*~*~*~*~ =scene change  
  
" " =speaking  
  
' ` =thinking  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~With Kagome~*~*~  
  
"Hi Mom," Kagome said sweetly to her startled mother. Kagome crossed her arms over her chest and walked to her where mom was standing. Ms. Higurashi sighed as she watched her daughter.  
  
"Is it going to be your eighteenth birthday already?" Kagome glared at her mother.  
  
"Listen mom, and listen good. HOW COME YOU DIDN'T TELL ME I AM A HANYOU?!?" Ms. Higurashi backed away slightly at her daughter's loud voice.  
  
"I didn't realize what was going to happen. I guess I forgot that you would transform back and didn't realize it until you came in here glaring like that," Yumi said. (A/N: I'm really sorry about the interruption, but that's what I'm calling Ms. Higurashi.) Yumi sighed and restlessly clasped her hands out in front of her body. Striding across the floor quickly and taking a seat she motioned for Kagome to do the same.  
  
"Alright Kagome, what do you want to know," asked Yumi tiredly. Kagome stared at her mother for a long few minutes before asking.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Again a sigh was heard from Yumi.  
  
"I didn't want you to feel excluded and alone. I just wanted to protect you from the truth." Yumi's voice was soft and gentle as she told her daughter the truth. Kagome continued to glare at her mother before softening her gaze and letting an exasperated sound escape her mouth. Slowly Kagome started to drum her fingers against the table top.  
  
"I want you to answer all my questions to the best of your knowledge, Mom. No lying to me."  
  
Yumi looked at her daughter wearily before saying, "All right." Kagome nodded her head and asked her next question.  
  
"What side of the well was I born on Mom?"  
  
Yumi answered carefully, "You were born on the other side of the well or in other words Inuyasha's time.  
  
"Did I know Inuyasha," Kagome asked feeling irked to find what she thought her time was, was indeed not the truth. Yumi spared a glance at the door to see if Kagome's grandpa was going to come bursting in at any moment; for he did not approve of her deceased husband. She continued cautiously.  
  
"You knew Inuyasha as a small child and before you ask it, I was born on this side of the well."  
  
Kagome's eyes lit up, "You mean I knew Inuyasha before Kikyo did?" Kagome found this new piece of information very pleasing. Yumi nodded her head and started talking again.  
  
"Yes we left that time to come here when you were a little older then six. Souta never got to meet his father because he died before I even knew I was pregnant." Kagome watched as her mother's eyes glazed over took her hand.  
  
"It's okay Mom, you don't have to talk about Dad if it makes you this sad." Yumi shook her head no.  
  
"No, I've kept you from the truth long enough. I'll tell you everything I know." Kagome nodded her head encouragingly and patted her mom's hand.  
  
Yumi continued to speak, "I met your father when I was eighteen. He came through the well injured and I helped him to recover. He explained who and what he was and stayed here, at the shrine, until he was fully healed. But when he was healed he didn't want to leave; nor did I want him to go. We had fallen in love, you see. Your grandfather was furious when he found out I was helping a youkai. So we went to his time, mated, and had you. Everything was wonderful. Yasisashi was a wonderful father as well as a mate. He was also good friends with the ruler of another land. (A/N: Does Inuyasha's family rule the eastern or western lands? Sorry, I always forget which one.) They too had a hanyou child. So we had you and Inuyasha meet. You were only about a month and Inuyasha a year. The two of you became instant friends. Inseparable if you ask me. I think you were even at the early stage of love; if you didn't love each other already." Kagome blushed at the thought of her and Inuyasha together. She shook her head lightly to clear the thought and her mom chuckled softly.  
  
"Yes you and Inuyasha together. It's not so weird. But anyway, you two grew up together until the day when everything seemed to be going wrong. Your father was attacked by a neighboring land who wanted to claim his land for themselves. He retaliated, but he was outnumbered and severely injured. So we fled to my birth time. Your father sealed the well and told me it wouldn't open until your eighteenth birthday, but it opened earlier. I don't know why." Kagome let out a deep breath she had been holding in and asked a question that had been nagging her ever since she found out where she was born.  
  
"If I knew Inuyasha when I was little then how can it be that fifty extra years passed for them?"  
  
"I'm not really sure, but fate had its hand in this." Kagome gave her mother an odd look.  
  
"Well, those are all the questions I have for you at this very moment, but I'll come back the night after I turn into my hanyou form if I can, Kagome said pleased that she now had a bit of information and was not like a dog stranded in the woods without a way to get back home.  
  
Yumi then decided to speak about another matter at hand, "I'll go get the Ramen for Inuyasha. I stocked up on it just the other day." Kagome mumbled an 'uh huh' before getting up to put all her blood stained and ripped clothes in the washing machine. She put in the soaps and other things needed and finally presses the start button on the washer.  
  
She decided to take a nap, but before she did she called down to her mom, "Mom, what am I going to do about school?" She heard her mother bustling around downstairs and then an answer to her question.  
  
"Don't worry about it honey. I'll take care of all the stuff here." Kagome nodded to herself knowing that her mother couldn't see, but did it anyway.  
  
"Okay, thanks mom!" Kagome continued to change into a fresh change of clothing and plopped onto her bed. She instantly fell into a light sleep. She knew she would probably never be a heavy sleeper again. Spending so much time in the feudal era didn't allow it with all the demons and such trying to kill her and her friends to take the 'Jewel of Four Souls.'  
  
Kagome awoke feeling really refreshed and relaxed. She spared a glace towards her alarm clock and found it was only a little after two o'clock in the afternoon. She jumped out of bed and stumbled across the floor to her closet. She pulled out a white quarter sleeve blouse that buttoned up the front and a jean pair hip huggers that had brown ties laced up both sides. Kagome bent down and pulled out a pair of hiking boots she got last Christmas from her aunt. She quickly pulled on the outfit and moved into the bathroom across the hall. There was a brush lying on the bathroom counter and she picked it up and ran it through her shiny black hair to remove all the knots. She proceeded to pull out two ponytail holders from a drawer and pull her hair up into two messy buns on either side of her head. When she was finished she gave herself a satisfied smile and exited the bathroom only to run smack into her mother.  
  
"Oof!" Kagome fell onto her butt and Yumi almost did as well. Once Yumi regained her balance she helped her daughter up.  
  
"I finished packing all of the Ramen and your things while you were sleeping. I also put some different clothes in your bag so you don't have to wear your school uniform all the time."  
  
"Thanks mom!" Kagome hugged her mother tightly. She was really lucky to have such an understanding and supportive mother. Kagome knew that most mothers wouldn't trust their daughters to travel into the past like hers did; even if they were born there.  
  
"You're welcome Kagome. You better get back before Inuyasha comes and drags you back." Yumi chuckled while saying this.  
  
"Also, if you can, come home between 9 o'clock pm and stay her till at least 10:30 on your birthday. I haven't seen you in your hanyou form in a long time and I would like to see my baby girl the day she turns eighteen."  
  
"Okay mom, I'll have to get away from Inuyasha though. And that's not always easy." Yumi nodded and walked her daughter to the back door.  
  
"See you soon. And take care!" Kagome hugged her mother one last time before jogging off to the well with her overly large backpack. She situated herself on the lip of the well before jumping down to be engulfed by that oh so familiar purplish bluish light.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~With Inuyasha~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
About an hour after Kagome had returned to her time Inuyasha had given up sulking in the corner and moved into a tree that had a clear visual shot of the well. He stayed in the tree for quite a while and was about to jump down the well to retrieve her when he caught a whiff of her heavenly scent. 'She smells like a storm,' he thought hazily to himself before jumping down from the tree and leaping to meet her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~With Kagome~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She had just reached her hand up to grasp the brim of the well when a clawed hand grabbed her wrist. She gasped and let go out of reflex, but the hand holding her didn't. I pulled her up and out of the well all together placing her on the ground. Kagome looked up into amber orbs.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome said relieved to find him and not another blood thirsty demon after her life. He continued to stare down at her with his piercing amber eyes. She shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. Finally he realizes he was staring and averted his eyes to anywhere, but Kagome.  
  
"I'm back," Kagome exclaimed nervously. Inuyasha just muttered something about not being blind before turning his back to her and crouching down. Kagome took the hint and situated herself onto his back. She clenched her legs on his waist and wrapped her arms around his neck. Inuyasha put his arms over her legs and pulled her closer making sure she wasn't going to fall off.  
  
Without warning he took off. It was warm out and Kagome enjoyed the wind whipping around her and Inuyasha's bodies while they flew through the air. She snuggled into his back feeling very content. Inuyasha stiffened before relaxing; he hadn't expected her to do that. He continued with one last leap to land right outside Kaede's hut.  
  
Inuyasha helped Kagome off his back before picking up her bag again. They walked into the hut to find Sango already working on that night's dinner. She glanced up, mumbled a greeting, and then looked back down at the stew.  
  
Kagome looked around to locate Miroku the far wall nursing his red sore cheek that had recently been slapped. She continued to look for Shippo.  
  
"Where's Shippo?" Sango looked back up at Kagome and answered her question.  
  
"He went to play with some village children about an hour ago." Kagome nodded and watched Inuyasha set her bag down in a corner and went back outside. She didn't question him and went to help Sango with the other preparations for dinner.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~Three Hours Later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shippo had returned from playing a while ago and colored with some crayons Kagome brought him right outside the door to the hut. The dinner was uneventful other than Miroku getting slapped by Sango, Shippo getting hit by Inuyasha, and Kagome 'sitting' Inuyasha into the ground.  
  
Kagome decided to turn in early that night. She wanted to talk to Elder as soon as possible. She had questions she knew her mother couldn't answer and she was dieing to know. All of this was new to her and she wanted to understand as soon as possible.  
  
She unrolled her sleeping bag and laid down. Kagome soon found herself in a field full of blooming cherry trees. The wind blew them around and there sitting on a rock was Elder. She was going to understand this; even if it took her forever.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~Inuyasha~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha watched as Kagome dozed off and her breathing evened out. He didn't understand why, but when he looked at Kagome closely he got the feeling he knew her from before he got pinned to the tree. She looked so innocent there lying on the ground, her face completely relaxed and peaceful. The first thing that popped into his head was angel. His angle. 'Where did that come from?!' Oh he was really loosing it. But he couldn't help but notice the flipping his stomach did when ever Kagome was near. Or all those times he had wanted to just take her in his arms, hold her close to him, and never let her go. It confused him beyond reason. And why didn't he ever feel thins way about Kikyo?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
MM: I'm going to leave it at that. I'm really tired!  
  
Shippo: Yeah, me too!  
  
MM: So anyways, how was this chapter? Yeah, I know a little boring. I promise next chapter will be a lot more action filled!  
  
Shippo: Yep! And for any of you out there MM says this is a Kag/Inu fiction!  
  
MM: Uh-huh! So don't worry.  
  
Shippo: Review review review!  
  
MM: Also, no flames please! Constructive criticism only. Flames will be used to start camp fires and make s'mores! I just wanted to get that out of the way. 


End file.
